Drunk in the night
by FlyingFree910
Summary: Smithy and Stevie get drunk and have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please red and review.

* * *

Smithy had just finished his shift and didn't feel like going straight home. He walked to a small quiet pub around the corner from his place. When he entered, he saw the person he least expected, sitting alone at the bar. He walked over and sat on the stool next to her.  
"Hey" he jumped at the sound of his voice.  
"Hey um what are you doing here?"She asked.  
"To be honest, I don't feel like going home" he huffed.  
"Me neither, so a nice strong drink will do me fine" she ordered a drink for herself and then looked in Smithy's direction.  
"Do you want one" she asked.  
"I'll get it and i'll have a pint please", he gave the bartender some money in exchange for the drinks.

A couple of hours later, both were drunk and refused to be served any more drink, so left the pub.  
"I'm flying" Smithy started singing, staggering along the pavement. Stevie collapsed in a fit of giggles, and struggled to breathe.  
"Come on, I've got some drink at home". He helped her to her feet and they both laughed and walked to Smithy's place.

Smithy fiddled with his keys, trying to get one to fit into the lock. He finally managed to get into his flat, Smithy went into the kitchen, and took a bottle of wine out of the fridge. He turned around and realised Stevie wasn't there. He went into the living room and found her dancing drunkenly around the room. Smithy joined her.

Ten minutes later, both were exhausted and fell backwards onto the couch behind them.  
"Do you know what I love" Smithy heaved.  
"What" Stevie replied.  
"Drink and I need some more".As he got up he tripped on a book on the floor and fell to the ground, he brought Stevie with him and landed on top of her. Both went into a fit of giggles. The laughing stopped and they starred at one another. Very slowly, eyes never leaving each other, their lips met.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter hope you like it.  
Read and review

* * *

As soon as their lips touched an electric shock went straight through them and they separated.  
"I change my mind, i know what I love now" Smithy gasped.  
"W-what?" Stevie stuttered.  
"You". He then brought their lips back together. Stevie wrapped her arms around his neck whilst he did the same to her waist. Smithy licked her bottom lip seeking entrance, she granted it.

Soon both needed air so rested their heads against eachother. Smithy stood up and pulled Stevie with him. He led her towards a room at the end of the hallway.  
"Are you sure" he asked her before they entered the room.  
"Yeah" Stevie replied. Smithy opened the door to his bedroom and they went inside.

All through the night moans and groans came from that room where two souls joined that night. A spark was formed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken forever to update. Had really bad writers block.

It was the next morning; both occupants of the bed were soundly asleep.

Smithy had his arms wrapped around Stevie's waist, whilst she had her head on his chest. She awoke first.

"Oh God, I feel terrible" she moaned, she then noticed she had a man' arms wrapped around her. He began to stir.

"My head" he said. He then saw Stevie. They stared at each other for a moment, neither one wanted to break the silence. Stevie spoke first.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked.

"No, but I can guess". He replied.

Stevie rose from the bed and started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Smithy said.

"I'm going, this was a mistake". Stevie was about to get up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned.

"Do you believe that it was a mistake?" Smithy said quietly.

"Why don't you? She replied.

Smithy wrapped his arms around her waist and leant his head on her shoulder.

"No I don't, we both have been flirting with each other for months. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. The only thing I regret is not doing this earlier".

Stevie turned and wrapped her arms around his next and kissed him passionately.

"I don't regret it either Dale".

He smiled and threw her onto the bed, he pinned her to the bed.

"Well, we don't have to be in for another few hours so I was thinking of round two". Smithy asked hopefully.

"Sorry no can do, I have to go home and get changed otherwise tongues will wag". She told him.

Smithy huffed and let her go. Stevie rose and finished getting dressed.

"I'll see you at work, and you never know, I might be free tonight". She said. Stevie walked back over to the bed and kissed him on the lips, then walked out of the room.

Smithy heard the front door close. He got out of bed and put some boxers on. He walked over to the window and looked out, he saw Stevie walking down the street. He had a massive grin on his face.

"I think I'm in love". He said. Smithy then walked to the bathroom to have a shower but all of that time he had a smile on his face.


End file.
